There is a constant need for product containment in the spice and seasoning markets. Usually this containment is accomplished by a sealed liner between the container and the container closure that prevents leakage of the content during shipment and storage. However, after an end user removes the sealed liner, the container is no longer tightly sealed and is prone to sift. For example, the product will often spill or leak if the container falls on its side. Such a spill can create a bad experience for the consumer and eventually affect sales of the product. In addition, there is a need for the packaging industry to lower production costs and eliminate the sealed liner. Another ongoing issue with dispensing closures in the marketplace is product build-up on the deck of the closure. Over time the build-up may interfere with the closure of the container, thus affecting product freshness and worsening the spill problem. Therefore, there exists a constant need for better dispensing closures that are resistant to sift and product built-up, and can be produced at low cost.